


Void

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Melodrama, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is shattered after a life-changing event. He must deal with his surpressed feelings and his growing love for a former nemesis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> Much thanks to the lovely abigail89 for the beta-check. I couldn't have finished it without your advice! XXX

_He spoke calmly, like having a civil conversation with someone he’d just met. The most dangerous wizard of all time pointed his wand at him, and he didn't even blink. He never doubted himself, because he knew he would be victorious. He had a plan. A hidden plot twist. Even while Hermione, Luna and Ginny lay motionless near him, even after my mother slew the maddest witch he had ever seen, he stood there, self confident, slightly arrogant. He talked, sneered a bit and waited calmly until his enemy would strike; it was a terrible mistake. He Who Must Not Be Named wasn't an average wizard. He could not be predicted, not even when The Boy Who Lived was involved. He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. The green beam hit him full in the chest, and he collapsed, eyes wide in horror._

“ _Fools! You pathetic little fools! Did you really think this boy could defeat the most powerful wizard on this planet? Now you will pay...”_

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_

_I still hear the forbidden words leaving my mouth as a green ray of light hit You-Know-Who in the back. He didn't even notice me. It wasn't a fair fight. I brutally and cowardly slew him from behind. I used an Unforgivable Curse and I felt nothing. No satisfaction, no guilt. All eyes were set on me, and I couldn't care less. This should have been my moment of glory, but the only person that had captured my full attention, lay on the ground, arms spread. I knelt before him, and wept. We had won the war, but my heart would be shattered forever. I laid my head on his chest and wished I would have died instead of him..._

~*~

 

Ron woke up, bathed in his own sweat, and felt even more horrible than the moment when he carefully carried Harry’s lifeless body to Gryffindor Tower, where it was placed on a bier. He couldn't look at his fallen best friend, whom he loved so intensely, that even thinking about him felt like a sharp object piercing him. The thought that he would never be able to tell him that he had fallen in love with him was unbearable.

“Are you all right?” Ron heard the note of insecurity in Neville’s voice. The bright morning sun pierced Ron's eyes as he rose to look at his friend, who was lying on a mattress on the wooden floor. “You were screaming Harry's name,” Neville said.

“Sorry for waking you, mate,” Ron said absent-mindedly. The image of Harry's empty eyes still on his retina; it would probably never fully heal. “Bad dream...”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Neville whispered,. “It's been a month since... _you know_...You never talk about it.”

“What do you want me to say, Nev?” Ron said, a bit too harshly. “Do you want me to tell you every detail that went through my mind when I cast the Killing Curse? That's nice, but it wouldn't bring our friends back. Or our family. Or Harry...”

Ron felt tears stinging his eyes and he quickly turned his head. Neville was a very good friend, but _this_...this was something he couldn't share with Neville. Hermione would have understood. She would have pulled him close, like a loving mother, and she would have told him that everything was going to be alright. Ginny wouldn't have understood. She would have given him a stinging slap across the face, while berating him for being such a spineless prick. She knew Harry nearly as well as Ron, and she knew that Harry didn't want his best friend to ruin his life. She was probably right. And Luna. Dear Luna. She would have told a story about a better place and about a potion that would destroy the Moping Miss Ery, an invisible entity who invades people's brains. But that would never happen, because they're all gone. Ron wished that he believed in an afterlife, just like some of the Muggles did. To believe in a divine entity. God. Allah. Gaea. Graham Norton. Anything. But Ron only believed in what he saw with his eyes. He saw them all die. He saw the nothingness in their eyes. There was nothing left. They were gone. Forever.

“You're not the only one who lost Harry,” said Neville, suddenly interrupting Ron's dark thoughts. “I did. We all did. He was my friend, too, you know.”

“You were,” said Ron, feeling a burst of anger and grief racing through his throat, finding a way out. “But you weren't in love with him! You don't know how it feels when you love somebody so much that it hurts and that you'll never ever have the chance to say it into his face. Do you know how that feels, Neville?! DO YOU?!”

“Actually, I do,” whispered Neville with eyes filled with anger and hurt. “I loved Luna. Remember?!”

He turned around and silently left the room. Ron knew he was crying. Ron kicked his bed and one of toes made a cracking noise.

“Fuck!” he shouted, while tears were flowing down his cheeks.

 

~*~

 

“It’s been a year since the war ended at Hogwarts,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said with his distinctive low voice –his arms spread like he was preaching. “Although there were still some Death Eaters on the run, their leader met his demise in the Great Hall, the sting taken from this evil organization. Now I'm standing here before you all, and I bring you great news. A couple of hours ago several Aurors, under the leadership of Marshal-Auror Alicia Spinnet, have captured Death Eater Antonin Dolohov and his gang nearby the Big Ben in London. Although they didn't go down without a fight, no Aurors or Muggles were injured or killed. This means that all Death Eaters and their accomplices are killed or in prison. It means the days of fear and insecurity are finally over.”

 _Until a new Dark Lord rises_ , Ron thought while scratching his cheek. He needed a shave, but he really wasn't in the mood for it. It was all an act. A very bad one. Although Ron understood why Kingsley played along : the people needed hope and he gave it to them.

“We are here today to honour the ones who gave their lives for our freedom. We are here to honour the one who fought his entire life against the power of darkness. The one who fought Tom Riddle several times and who was brutally and cowardly murdered by the latter. Raise your glass to the Boy Who Lived. To Harry Potter.”

Ron raised his glass while thinking about the days that weren't filled with tragedy, pain and sorrow. It seemed like centuries when he first met Harry on the Hogwarts Express, sharing his sweets and laughing about turning a rat yellow. Those perfect, blissful days seemed to fade with every day passing by. Ron thought about a movie he, Hermione and Harry saw together once while hunting Horcruxes. He would never forget the title, because they were some sort of club, too, and breakfast was something they didn’t have at the time. One of the characters, the girl with the greasy hair, said to her friends that when you grow up, your heart dies. _She was damn right..._

“Today we also honour the ones who bravely fought and are still among us. Ronald Bilius Weasley, could you please step forward?”

Ron reluctantly rose from his seat, feeling extremely uncomfortable, as his fellow Aurors acknowledged him with a standing ovation. He desperately wished they wouldn’t. He walked towards the stage and felt strangers patting his shoulders, touching him, complimenting him. His eye fell upon Draco Malfoy, who was standing beside Kingsley. Once an enemy, now a highly respected Auror, Malfoy met his gaze and curtly nodded. Ron shook Kingsley’s hand, wishing he was back at home, safe and far from their staring eyes.

“It will be over soon,” Kingsley whispered, noticing Ron’s discomfort. “It’s going to be alright, Ron. I promise.”

False promises. He heard too many lately, but appreciated Kingsley’s effort to cheer him up. 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will be honoured with...” Kingsley began, but fell silent as he heard someone cheering in the crowd. A woman with dirty blond hair had risen from her seat and she bowed her head, while applauding.

“Wow,” the woman said, tears leaving her eyes. “My hero. Our hero.”

Ron felt slightly uncomfortable as he heard the resentment in her voice.

“Look at you,” she shrieked, still weeping uncontrollably, as she glared at the flabbergasted crowd. “Cheering, hooting. It makes me sick! It was only a year that you all were on your knees, thanking the Dark Lord for purging this land of the infected and the filth. What has changed? The Dark Lord is gone, but his ideas won’t be forgotten. Join me! Together we can accomplish what _they_ are trying to undo.” She pointed her finger towards Ron in an accusing way. “Hail the Dark Lord!”

“Take her away!” Kingsley shouted, and two Aurors walked towards her.

“Do with me what you want,” the woman said, haughty. “But I’ll guarantee you won’t forget this day.” She quickly pulled something from her pocket and pointed it towards her intended victim. It was a gun. She fired it, before one of the Aurors could Disarm her. Ron looked in horror as the bullet went in his direction, unable to move. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, as he felt his body being pushed to the ground. He opened his eyes, and saw Draco Malfoy beside of him lying in a pool of blood. The bullet had pierced his throat and he was gasping for air.

“Get an Healer! Now!” Ron shrieked, while frantically trying to stop the bleeding. _Not another one. Please..._

~*~

 

“I swear to you. She had the biggest gazongas I’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t talk rubbish, Seamus,” Ron smirked, emptying his drink. “The only _gazongas_ you’ve ever seen are in your perverted fantasies while jerking off.”

Neville laughed uncontrollably, already pissed, his head lying on the table, his hair wet from spilled Firewhiskey. Dean sipped his drink quietly, smirking about his best friend’s bragging.

“I’m honest, Weasley,” Seamus exclaimed, vexed to the bone. “She nearly cracked my cock as I fucked her between them.”

“Well, that isn’t difficult with that little match of yours,” Ron contradicted, an evil grin on his face. “I don’t believe a fucking word of it.”

“Look who’s talking,” Seamus retorted, blushing heavily. “You never had any woman after Gr...”

“Seamus!” Dean scolded as he plunged his glass on the table. “That’s enough!”

“I-I’m sorry, Ron,” Seamus mumbled, while staring at his fingers. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Forget it,” Ron huffed briefly, but his good mood had vanished rapidly. He knew Seamus always talked before thinking, but in fact he was right. He hadn’t slept with a woman, because his love for Harry was pretty strong and because he didn’t know if he was into women or men. “I’m calling it a night. I’m going home.”

“Please, Ron,” Seamus wailed, firmly grabbing Ron’s wrist. “I said I was sorry.”

“I know that, you bloody git,” Ron smirked, gently removing Seamus’ hand. “You are forgiven.”

“Need some company while walking home?”

Ron recognised Draco’s grating voice and turned around. He was dressed in black, as usual, and radiated authority. Ron felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Was it the booze...or something else? Seamus and Dean quickly stood up. Neville dropped to the floor while trying.

“At ease, men,” Draco said, making a hand gesture, allowing them to sit. “Longbottom, you have the morning shift. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? Take a Hangover Potion, man. I want you in my office 7 o’clock sharp and no excuses. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Neville mumbled, raising a hand as he tried to hide his reddening face. “O-of course, sir.”

“Enjoy the rest of the evening, gentlemen,” Draco said, visibly disgusted by Neville’s cringing. “You coming, Weasley?”

“Thank you, sir,” Seamus and Dean said in unison.

 

~*~

 

“I’m thinking about sacking Longbottom,” Draco said, as they walked towards an Disapparation spot. “I thought he had potential. Clearly a mistake.”

“Neville is a fine Auror, Malfoy,” Ron said. “He’s going through a rough time. Augusta recently died and he lost the love of his life, thanks to your aunt.”

“Don’t talk about her,” Draco hissed. “Don’t blame me for her doings.”

“I don’t,” Ron mumbled, regretting his comment. “I’m sorry. Neville is my friend. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“I understand,” Draco said. “I’ll talk to him in the morning. Maybe I’m a bit too harsh.”

“You only want the best,” Ron said. “I understand that. That’s why Kingsley made you Head Auror.”

“You’re giving me too much credit, Weasley,” Draco said, sighing. “I know the gossip about me. They think I’ve lost my touch, after being shot. They say I’m too weak to lead the Auror Office.”

“Nothing but rumours,” Ron retorted. “Believe me. You’re doing an excellent job.”

“I...I appreciate that, Weasley,” Draco mumbled, cheeks reddening. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Ron said. “Well, here we are.” Several wizards and witches were waiting impatiently for their turn. Most of them were way too drunk to Disapparate. Ron silently chuckled at the thought of some foreign Muggles finding a smelly wizard or witch in their back garden.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Draco said curiously, as he patted Ron’s shoulder. “What are you smiling about?”

“It’s nothing, Malfoy,” Ron said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Weasley...Ron, wait,” Malfoy muttered, his hand still on Ron’s shoulder. “C-can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Ron said.

“It’s...er...personal,” Draco said, a blush appearing on his pale cheeks. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Shoot,” Ron said. He had never seen Draco act so nervously. He almost seemed like a normal human...

“Are you seeing someone?” Draco said, avoiding Ron’s surprised glare.

Ron felt his ears reddening. Draco had found out that he liked men. How? Why? Was it the way he walked? Or was it the way he spoke?

“W-what do you mean?” Ron sputtered as Draco came closer.

“You know damn well what I mean, Weasley,” Draco said. The coldness in his voice made Ron shudder. “Don’t act like a fool. You must have noticed that I liked you.”

“H-how did you...?” Ron mumbled, feeling Draco’s breath on his neck. He felt goose bumps spreading over his entire body. He nervously looked around, but no one seemed to pay attention at two young wizards coming closer to each other.

“How did I know?” Draco purred, caressing Ron’s back. “Call it a hunch. I started to like you since you dated that horrible cow. What’s her name again? Oh yes, Brown.”

“Lavender died while fighting against Voldemort,” Ron huffed, slightly offended by Malfoy’s bluntness. “Show her some respect.”

“I don’t mean any disrespect,” Draco muttered under his breath. “Forgive me, Weasley. Old habits die hard.”

“Prat,” Ron smirked, his heart pounding uncontrollably as Draco blew some air across his ear. “I have to admit that you’ve changed a lot. You’re a good man.”

“Thanks,” Draco said, pulling Ron close. “Could we please stop talking and start kissing already? I’m dying to find out how you taste, Wea...Ron.”

Ron couldn’t say anything. He felt his heart pounding in his throat and he instinctively closed his eyes. He felt Draco’s breath on his lips. He had never been so close...

Suddenly, he saw an image of an event he desperately tried to erase from his mind. He was standing before a large hole in the ground. Neville sat on his knees next to him, shaking uncontrollably. Ron’s mother stood beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Countless Wizards and Witches stood behind  magical barriers. The respectful silence, apart from mild sobbing, was touching. Ron heard a noise and turned around. Hagrid slowly walked towards them, carefully carrying Harry . He silently wept, tears flowed down his cheeks into his beard. Ron thought about that horrible moment when Hagrid had carried Harry out of the Forbidden Forest, lying motionless in his arms. This time there was no second chance or a miracle. Harry was dead. Forever. Hagrid laid Harry carefully into the hole. The wizard who was leading the service, whispered magical words and a white coffin enclosed Harry’s body as the hole slowly filled itself with white sand, surrounding and covering the remains of a hero. Ron looked at his best friend disappearing, but felt nothing. He was empty. Just a shell...

Ron quickly opened his eyes and stretched out an arm, stopping Draco’s attempt to kiss him. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

“Ron, what’s wrong?” Draco said, a worried look on his face.

“I-it’s nothing,” Ron mumbled, avoiding Draco’s piercing eyes, as he walked towards the Disapparation spot.  “I-I just can’t...”

“Ron...” Draco pleaded, but Ron turned on the spot and vanished.

 

~*~

 

 

It had been three weeks after what happened at the Disapparation spot. Ron blatantly avoided Draco as much as he could. He listened to Draco’s instructions at work, but quickly took off before Draco could have a talk with him.

Ron sat behind his desk, filling in reports. He preferred being in the field, but without any Death Eaters on the run, his days were filled with writing reports, which he despised. He dropped his pencil on the floor. As he tried grabbing it, the door of his office opened.

“Weasley?”

The voice of Draco made Ron jump with shock. He bumped his head on the underside of the desk and let out a stream of colourful invectives. Ron came up from behind the desk with his hand on his head. “Sorry...”

“At least you have a large vocabulary,” Draco said, smirking. “Shacklebolt wants to have a word with the both of us.”

“Oh, okay,” Ron muttered. “Lead the way.”

Ron felt extremely uncomfortable walking next to Draco, knowing he would take this opportunity to talk to him.

“Ron...” Draco began, but Ron stepped away briskly, pretending he didn’t hear his boss. Shacklebolt’s office was nearby and he almost ran towards it. He knocked on the door as Draco finally caught up with him, being out of breath.

“Enter,” a deep voice rumbled.

Ron opened the door and respectfully let Draco enter first. He curtly nodded and walked towards Shacklebolt’s desk. Kingsley was busy giving instructions to his house-elf Eucalypta.

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Draco asked politely.

“Please don’t forget to send this message to Finnigan,” Kingsley said, as he gave a note to the elf. “I’ll be home around eight.”

“Very well, sir,” the elf said. She bowed and Disapparated.

“I’m sorry,” Kingsley said. “It has been a busy morning.”

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Draco repeated.

“Yes,” Kingsley replied. “We have a huge problem. A Dementor is running amok in the Forbidden Forest and I want you to capture it.”

“Why don’t you send the Special Forces, Sir?” Ron asked. “A Dementor is far too dangerous for the two of us.”

“I distrust some members of the force,” Kingsley said, as tiredly leaned back into his office chair. “Word has come to me they might be spying for Rita Skeeter. If she finds out that a Dementor has escaped from our clutches, the Ministry of Magic will suffer massive loss of face.”

“You mean _you_ ,” Ron said, immediately realising he had overstepped his mark. Kingsley glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“You two are my best Aurors and I’m confident you can do the job,” Kingsley said, pretending he didn’t hear his friend’s justified remark. “I have warned Minerva to keep her students out of the forest and she assured me the castle’s defences will be reinforced.”

“Yes, sir,” Ron said, feeling reluctant doing an assignment with Draco; facing a Dementor wasn’t on his list of favourite things either. He pulled himself together, said farewell to the Minister Of Magic and followed Draco outside the office.

“Ron...” Draco began again, but Ron putted up his hand, silencing his partner.

“Now look,” Ron hissed. “We’re going to do this assignment and that’s it. I don’t want to talk about what has happened between us, okay?”

“Clear,” Draco sneered, turning his face from Ron. “Let’s go.”

 

~*~

 

 

“Going into the forest with a Dementor on the run is a suicide mission,” McGonagall huffed with her arms crossed, as they stood before the gates of Hogwarts. “I don’t know what’s gotten into Kingsley. Are you sure you don’t require some assistance?”

“Our orders were clear, Ma’am,” Draco said, appreciating McGonagall’s sentiment. “We have to go alone.”

“Please be careful,” McGonagall said with a worried look on her face. “If you need help, send a Patronus. I’ll make sure a couple of teachers are standing by.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Ron said as he shook her hand. “We’ll manage.”

Draco and Ron walked towards the Forbidden Forest, leaving McGonagall behind.

“I don’t like this,” Ron whispered. “Dementors are unpredictable and excellent hunters.”

“I don’t need a history lesson about Dementors, Weasley,” Draco hissed. “I saw with my own eyes what they’re capable of. I’d rather face the Dark Lord.”

“You don’t mean that,” Ron whispered, an expression of horror on his face.

“I sure do, Weasley,” Draco said. “Watching someone getting his or her soul sucked out is far worse than torture or a quick death.”

Ron felt nauseous as they entered the Forbidden Forest. He knew there were still some Acromantulas inhabiting the forest and desperately prayed that they wouldn’t have to face them. He quickly pulled out his wand as he heard rustling leaves. He tapped his partner on his shoulder as he pointed towards a large bush. They carefully approached the bush, desperately trying not to make a sound, wands pointed forwards. Ron and Draco walked around the bush and saw a body covered in blood lying on the ground. When the centaur saw them look at him, it switched its tail anxiously as it tried to stand.

“You’re going to be alright,” Ron tried to comfort the badly wounded centaur.

“Don’t talk nonsense, human,” the centaur sneered. “I’m already at death’s door.”

“Who did this to you?” Draco asked, kneeling beside the dying creature.

“A Dementor,” the centaur whispered. “I tried to help one of my friends, but it brutally slashed me with its poisoned claws. Why is it in our forest? Tell me, human!”

“I-I can’t answer that question,” Ron mumbled, feeling ashamed. “Please, calm down.” The centaur passed out.

“It’s too late,” Draco said briskly as he checked for a pulse. “He’s dead.”

“Fuck!” Ron exclaimed, feeling anger rising in his gut. “That _thing_ will pay for this!”

“Keep your voice down, Weasley,” Draco hissed. “It could be nearby. Maybe it’s best that we split up. We will have a better chance to ambush it.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Ron sighed. “I wish I’d never said yes to this assignment.”

“Is it because of me?” Draco said.

“No,” Ron said, annoyance glistening in his eyes. “Yes...I don’t know. Shit!”

“I have had enough of this,” Draco said, suppressed anger apparent in his voice. “After what happened between us, you’ve been avoiding me. Why? I think I deserve an answer, for fuck’s sake!”

“I...”Ron muttered, taken aback by Draco’s sudden outburst. “I...just can’t.”

“That’s the only thing you can say, Weasley?!” Draco said angrily, tears appearing in his eyes. Ron had never seen him so upset. “I love you, goddammit! I don’t deserve to be kept in the dark like this.”

Draco stepped forward and pushed Ron hard. He lost his balance and fell onto the leaf-covered ground.

“Arsehole!” Draco shrieked. “I never want to see you again!”

He glared at his partner, who tried to struggle up, and he ran away, straying off the path.

“Draco, come back!” Ron yelled, trying to ignore the heavy feeling of guilt in his stomach. “Draco!”

But Draco was gone, leaving Ron behind. Ron stood up, trying to pull himself together to complete this terrible mission. He followed the path deeper into the forest, his wand pointed forwards. He recognised this part of the forest. He was near the location of Aragog’s former territory and it made his skin crawl. He felt his arm shaking as he walked towards the open spot, but there was no spider in sight. Suddenly his eye fell upon something shining on the ground. He leaned over to have a better look. It was a small, pyramid-shaped stone, radiating green light. As he tried to pick it up, the stone rose from its place and started to float before Ron’s face. He heard a humming sound, as he became surrounded by the green light. He aimed his wand, but words became silent as he was pulled into the light...

 

~*~

 

_“Looky looky! Such brave girls! I admire that. Please know that I won’t feel any satisfaction killing you three. Well...maybe when I do you, Granger...”_

_“Stupefy!”_

_“Protego! Nice try, Blondie. Want to see some real power?”_

_Bellatrix raised her hands and the ground beneath the girls started to shake. Thick tree roots appeared out of the ground and tried to strangle Luna, who quickly evaded them, while firing spells. One of the roots bashed her head and she fell to the ground as the roots smothered her. Ginny and Hermione fired spells towards the roots, but to no avail..._

_“One down, two to go,” Bellatrix cackled as she cowardly punched a distracted Hermione in the stomach. Bellatrix kicked her in the face and Hermione fell backwards, losing her wand in the process. Ginny plunged herself into Bellatrix, who lost her balance and both fell onto the ground, wrestling for dominance._

_“I will enjoy snapping your spine, ginger,” Greyback howled, blood spilling out of his beak. He evaded Ron’s spell and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed him by his shirt, bashed his head into Ron’s and raised him above his head. Neville plunged the sword of Gryffindor into Greyback’s leg, who screamed out loudly, as Ron fell onto the ground. Neville raised the sword for a deadly blow, but Greyback dodged Neville’s attempt, grabbed the still unconscious Ron by his leg and threw him against Neville, knocking him out._

_“Ginger cunt,” Bellatrix shrieked, holding her down with one hand as she pointed her wand towards her intended victim. “You dare laying your hands on me? Prepare yourself for a family reunion!”_

_She aimed her wand, but Hermione attacked her from behind, roughly pulling her long, curly hair, making her scream in agony. Ginny slapped the wand of out Bellatrix’s hand and kicked her in the face, blood flying from her mouth._

_“Now you will die,” Greyback muttered, the heavy loss of blood severely weakening him. He raised his claw, but Ron and Neville recovered just in time to avoid the attack. Ron kicked at the bleeding wound, which made Greyback sink to this knees. Neville grabbed the sword and with a swift sway severed Greyback’s head from his body._

_Ron turned his head, witnessing Bellatrix breaking Ginny’s back over her knee, killing her. Ron ran towards her, yelling in rage. Hermione fired spell after spell, but Bellatrix blocked them effortlessly. She evaded another spell and fired a Killing Curse, which hit Hermione in the face. Ron screamed incessantly as he dropped to his knees, grief and anger finally consuming him..._

~*~

 

Ron woke up in a state of shock, quickly realising it was all but a nightmare. No, it wasn’t. It all happened... Ron wiped his tears away as he looked around. He recognised the bed he was sleeping in. He stared at his pyjamas, which were the bright orange colour of his favourite Quidditch team and a couple of sizes too small...like in the past. Ron felt his head spinning as he tried to keep himself steady. Was he still dreaming?

Ron walked towards the door of his former bedroom, opened it and listened. He heard chatter coming from the living room. He walked back into his room, searching for his wand, but it was gone. Instead there was a tiny owl sitting on his small desk, screeching happily. It flew towards Ron and landed on his shoulder, gently nipping his ear.

“Pig?” Ron whispered in surprise, as he caressed his pet owl. “B-but you’re supposed to be dead.”

The owl looked at Ron, then it flew towards the window, disappearing out of sight. He walked to the door and carefully down the stairs, trying to prevent the steps from cracking. He heard the voices growing louder and a familiar laugh filled the house with an atmosphere Ron hadn’t felt for quite some time. It was the feeling of being home, of being safe and unconcerned. He saw several people sitting at the magical expanded table and emotions flooded through him. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he saw his brother Fred laughing about a joke Remus Lupin made. Hermione and Ginny were playing a card game as Sirius chatted with Tonks and Colin Creevey. Albus Dumbledore was making toast in the kitchen together with Dobby as Luna talked to him about the dangers of Creepy Crawlies. Ron’s heart skipped a beat as he looked into the eyes of Harry Potter, who was the first to notice him standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Harry...” Ron whispered, unable to say more, because of the huge lump in his throat. Harry walked towards his best mate and pulled him into a hug, as the other spectators silently watched. Ron touched Harry’s face, making sure it was all real. “Harry...”

“It’s me, mate,” Harry whispered as he kissed Ron’s forehead. “You’re not going mental.”

“Ron!” Hermione shrieked as she lunged at Ron, making him fall to the ground. She smiled widely as her tears started to pour down on Ron’s face.

“Give the guy some air, you crazy woman,” Fred smirked as he gently pulled Hermione off his brother. “Finally paying us a visit, Ronniekins?”

Ron plunged himself into his father’s lazy chair, after hugging and kissing everyone in the room.

“Where am I?” Ron sighed, unable to cope with the fact that he was surrounded with his deceased loved ones. “What is this place?”

“The Burrow of course, you git,” Fred smirked, as he took a seat next to him.

“Could you act like a grown-up for once?” Hermione scolded, as she crossed her arms, making her look like Ron’s mother. “You want to know where we are? I think Professor Dumbledore’s better qualified to tell you.”

“That’s very nice of you, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore said, a mischievous twinkle glistening in his eyes. “Well, this is what Muggles call the _afterlife_.”

“T-the afterlife?” Ron exclaimed, a rush of anxiety racing through his body. “A-am I...dead?”

“No, you’re not dead...yet,” Luna said, joining the conversation. “The stone that you found in the Forbidden Forest transported you here.”

“But why?” Ron said confused.

“Only people who can love unconditionally have the opportunity to share it with their loved ones for a short period of time though the stone,” Dumbledore said, while playing absent-mindedly with his fingers. “Do you understand, Ronald?”

“Actually, no,” Ron admitted. “But you’re here and that’s fine with me.”

“You’re here for a reason,” Remus said. “Your love for your friends and family is strong, but it was the love for your best mate that brought you here.”

“Y-you know...” Ron said, taken aback by the unveiling of his secret.

“There isn’t much that we don’t know,” Harry said, as he seated himself on the arm-rest of Ron’s chair. “But I knew this for a very long time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ron said, as he looked into his best mate’s eyes.

“Because I didn’t have the guts to ask you,” Harry said, his cheeks reddening. “I love you, Ron. Always have, always will.”

Ron pulled Harry into his lap and pressed his lips onto Harry’s, his eyes widening with surprise and desire.

“I think the boys could use some privacy,” Luna said dreamily, as she took Colin’s hand into hers. “Time to leave.”

“Agreed,” Sirius smirked. “Enjoy, lads.”

She snapped her fingers and the people in the room vanished into thin air.

“Where did they go to?” Ron said, as he disconnected his lips from Harry’s.

“Beyond,” Harry said mysteriously, caressing Ron’s cheek with his index finger. “Somewhere you can’t follow.”

“What do you mean?” Ron insisted. “What is beyond?”

“Can’t tell,” Harry purred, his finger travelling down Ron’s neck, sending goose bumps over his body. “Those are the rules.”

“Fuck the rules...”Ron began, but Harry lips silenced his protests. He felt Harry’s tongue entering his mouth, deepening the kiss, sending a rush of blood towards his bits. Ron moaned as Harry hands went under his shirt, teasingly caressing one of his nipples, making it hard.

“Merlin, I wanted this for so long,” Harry panted. “You can’t imagine how many times I tossed off thinking of your hard cock throbbing in my mouth.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Ron said, eyes darkened with lust and need.

“Not so fast,” Harry teased, slowly taking off Ron’s shirt. “Circe, you’re in perfect shape.” Harry’s hands caressed his muscular abdomen, sending tiny jolts of pleasure towards his cock. “I never told you, but you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

Ron felt his ears reddening as he desperately tried not to blush. Harry leaned in for another kiss, as his hands caressed Ron’s bare flesh. Ron greedily swallowed Harry’s tongue, as he impatiently pulled at Harry’s white shirt.

“Now, now,” Harry teased. “If you want to see me naked, you only have to ask.”

“Strip!” Ron growled. “Merlin, I want be inside you.”

“So you want to fuck me?” Harry purred, caressing Ron’s hip over his jeans. “You want to bugger my tight arse? Please be careful. You’re going to be my first.”

“So you and Ginny never...” Ron said, unable to hide his surprised tone. The idea of Harry and Ginny doing a bit of rumpy pumpy made his cock soften a bit.

“No, we didn’t,” Harry said, noticing Ron’s shrinking bulge and started rubbing it as he talked. “I love Ginny. I still do, but I love you more. I’m almost certain that I’ve never loved someone so deeply as you.”

Ron’s ears were almost as purple as his other head, still hidden behind too many clothes. “Harry, I...I love you too, but...”

Harry kept rubbing Ron’s growing bulge, ignoring his pleas and apparently not interested in removing Ron’s trousers. “So, tell me, Ron. Did you and Hermione ever...you know?”

“Harry! Gross!” Ron said, pulling a wry face. “No! Never!”

“You still surprise me, Ron,” Harry said, slowly undoing Ron’s zipper. “So I will be the first to pop your cherry?”

“Yeah...” Ron moaned loudly as Harry pulled down his jeans, revealing his orange boxers. Harry exposed Ron’s aching wood, the  swollen head already soaked with pre-come. He wiped some sticky fluid of Ron’s erect cock with his finger  and slowly put it in his mouth.

“Hmmm,” Harry groaned, as he licked his lips. “You’re definitely going to come in my mouth. I really want to taste the real deal.”

Before Ron could do or say anything, Harry leaned in and his lips enclosed around the head, his tongue eagerly searching for bitter fluid. Ron panted, while squirming, as Harry’s head bobbed up and down, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Ron realised he wouldn’t last long, so he tried to get Harry off his cock. But he kept licking and sucking like his life depended on it. Harry desperately wanted Ron to come.

“Merlin, Harry!” Ron groaned as a pleasurable feeling started to build in the underside of his throbbing cock. “I’m going to come...”

“Shoot your load,” Harry hummed in agreement, pampering Ron’s indigo head with his tongue, sending Ron over the edge. He shouted Harry’s name several times as thick spurts of come filled Harry mouth, who swallowed and licked until Ron was fully spent.

“H-Harry, t-that was amazing,” Ron sighed, still trembling in orgasmic bliss. Harry looked at him, a sheepish expression on his face and Ron felt nothing but affection for his mate. He gently pushed Harry back into the chair and pulled down his white jeans and boxers, freeing his more than average cock.

“Stroke yourself,” Ron purred, his tongue licking small strokes over Harry’s scrotum. Harry moaned in pleasure as Ron’s tongue travelled down below, as he experimentally placed a soft kiss on Harry’s pucker. The musky smell was enthralling and banished any second thought. Ron dived in and started to lick Harry’s hole with all the strength he could muster. Ron heard Harry groan as his tongue entered his quivering hole. He pushed through the tight ring of muscle and fucked Harry fast and hard, while Harry stroked himself.

“Merlin, you are dirty,” Harry hissed. “It feels so fucking good.”

“Stop talking and start shooting,” Ron purred as he gently pushed his index finger inside, hastily searching for the jackpot. The ecstasy radiating from Harry’s face, made Ron’s member rise again. Ron’s finger wriggled until it found its destination. Harry gasped out loudly as Ron touched his prostate for the first time. Ron gently patted Harry’s hand away and started to stroke Harry’s stone-hard cock. Ron leaned in and lapped the sensitive head, as he simultaneously stroked and finger-fucked him. Harry cried out Ron’s name as waves of divine pleasure nearly ripped him apart, freckles and sticky spunk blending perfectly.

“Ron...you randy minx,” Harry purred, wiping sweat from his forehead with his hand. “You’re hard again?”

“Is your arse ready for another intruder?” Ron whispered, his cock painfully hard, eager for a second orgasm. “Merlin, I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Then do it,” Harry hissed, eyes darkening with need.

Ron positioned himself before Harry, who lay on his back, still smiling from his orgasm. Harry grabbed his wand from one of the pockets of his jeans and whispered a spell, slickening his arse with lubricant. Ron gently pushed his cock inside, making Harry quiver.

“Does it hurt?” Ron said, worriedly.

“Only a little,” Harry whispered. “Please, I need you.”

Ron pushed further as he reached Harry’s tight ring. He slowly started to move, and felt Harry’s walls adjusting.

“Deeper,” Harry sighed impatiently, as his hands found Ron’s arse, forcing him to lose control. Ron’s cock went through the tightness, making Harry cry out. Ron found a steady rhythm, as his cock went in and out of Harry. He leaned in for a sloppy, passionate kiss as he sucked Harry’s tongue. It didn’t take long, before Ron pounded into Harry, his balls slapping against Harry’s arse cheeks and blinded with lust, experiencing perfect friction inside his lover. He felt a tingling feeling starting to form in his cock, growing fiercer with every thrust.

“I’m going to come,” Ron moaned, while whispering filthy words into Harry’s ear. “Merlin, I’m going to come so fucking hard.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Harry purred in Ron’s ear. “Shoot in my arse.”

Harry’s naughty words drove Ron over the edge, and the tingling feeling reached its peak, orgasmic waves sending jolts through his whole body as he spilled inside his lover. The sensation of Ron erupting inside his body, pushed Harry over the edge too, splashing his seed against Ron’s chest.

“Merlin, I could use a few hours of sleep,” Ron sighed as he lay his head on Harry’s chest. “Maybe a shower first.”

“I’m sorry, Ron, but there isn’t any time left,” Harry whispered. Ron rose his head, feeling a painful sting in his stomach, as he saw tears glistering in Harry’s eyes.

“Harry, no...,” Ron whimpered. “Please...”

Before Harry could say something, the ground started to shake. Pictures fell from the walls, the glasses on the table shattered into pieces and the ceiling started to crack.

“Harry, what’s happening?” Ron yelled, trembling with fear.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry whispered as he took Ron’s hand into his.

“Draco?” Ron exclaimed, realising he totally had forgotten his partner. “What are you talking about?”

“Draco is dying,” Harry said, a painful look on his face. “You have to go back, before...”

Suddenly Ron felt an excruciating pain in his head and he dropped to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. He screamed in agony as the pain slowly started to spread through his entire body.

Harry knelt next to his lover and caressed his hair. “I’m so sorry, Ron. You have to save Draco, or you will die, too.”

“W-why?” Ron cried, as Harry’s touch lightly eased the pain slightly.

“Draco was brave enough to put his own life on the line as he took the bullet, which was intended for you,” Harry whispered. “He unintentionally bound you magically to him. I can’t explain it exactly, but since then you and Draco have shared a life thread. The spell can only be broken when you’ll save his life.”

“But I saved your life when I took you from that lake,” Ron spurted. “Why didn’t it happen then?”

“Because only true love can seal this spell,” Harry muttered. “I always loved you, but at that moment, my anger towards you broke the spell.”

“You mean...” Ron said, his face aching with shock. “That I love Draco?”

“Yes, you do,” Harry whispered, as he caressed Ron’s cheek, the pain fading from his body. “Your love for him is pure and unselfish.”

“Harry...” Ron pleaded, but Harry’s finger on his lips silenced him.

“Don’t feel guilty, Ron,” Harry said softly. “You and Draco will lead a happy life together, if you’ll save him in time.”

“But I want to stay here with you,” Ron protested. “I don’t want to live anymore.”

“No!” Harry said strictly. “It’s not your time yet.”

“Harry...” Ron sobbed, as tears stung his eyes. “I can’t live without you.”

“Yes, you can,” whispered Harry, as he gently kissed his tears away. “That’s why you will forget what has happened here.”

“Harry, no!” Ron screamed.

“Go, my love,” Harry whispered, placing a tender kiss on Ron’s lips, as he slowly started to fade. “Don’t worry. We’ll see each other again. Till then, goodbye. I will always love you.”

Ron felt a pull behind his navel, as the Burrow faded, taking Ron’s memories with it...

 

~*~

 

 

Ron opened his eyes, and looked around. He must have fainted. He looked for his wand, which was lying next to him on the ground. He stood up, and suddenly, the row with Draco entered his mind.

“Merlin, the Dementor,” Ron muttered, anxiety racing through his veins as he didn’t know where to look for Draco. His eyes were drawn upward as red sparks illuminated the sky and Ron knew Draco was in terrible danger. He ran towards the direction of the red sparks, evading low-hanging branches. He found Draco at an open spot, the Dementor’s claws strangling him as its rasping breath drained Draco’s life essence.

“Let him go, you abomination!” Ron screamed, pointing his wand towards the foul creature. It turned its head in Ron’s direction and slowly drew breath. Ron felt happiness and pleasure leaving his body as he dropped to his knees, terrible pain consuming him.  He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up and Draco’s eyes met his, and saw a glistering of hope and undying love. Raw energy raced through Ron’s muscles which gave him the strength to get back on his feet again. He took his wand from the ground and screamed the required spell.

_“Expecto Patronum!”_

A huge white substance left Ron’s wand as it slowly took the form of a small Jack Russel Terrier. The dog wagged its tail as it looked its master in the eye. Ron pointed towards the Dementor and its victim, and the dog immediately turned his head, facing its enemy. It growled aggressively and it started to bark loudly, huge rings of white matter leaving its beak with each bark, floating towards the Dementor; the creature dropped Draco as it tried to avoid the rings. The rings bound the Dementor and started to pulsate, sending shocks through the Dementor’s body; it lost consciousness. Ron ran towards his partner, who lay motionless on the ground.

“Draco!” Ron said, shaking him. “Are you alright?”

“I’d feel much better if you would kiss me right now,” Draco whispered, opening one eye. Ron smiled broadly, feeling nothing but happiness as he pressed his lips on Draco’s, finally giving in to his feelings. Suddenly Draco grabbed Ron’s shoulders, and started to shake him roughly.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Ron exclaimed as he tried to push Draco from him.

“Wake up!” Draco shouted. “Wake up!”

 

~*~

 

 

Ron gasped for breath as he opened his eyes, sweat dripping from his head and his body trembling like he had a fever. He looked into the eyes of Harry, who stood beside his bed, holding his hand. Ron turned his head and saw his sister and Luna lying in beds opposite from him. Hermione lay in the bed next to him, and she was unconscious. Neville stood beside him, his nose as big as a coconut.

“Harry! You’re alive,” Ron exclaimed, and he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I love you. Merlin, I love you!”

“Of course we’re alive,” Harry said, looking a bit uncomfortable as he tried to push Ron back into bed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Neville said worriedly.

“I think that brain did something with his mind,” Harry muttered, finally able to free himself from Ron’s hands.

“Hermione’s alive, too. You’re all alive.”

“Let me through!” the voice of a woman barked in a ordering way, as he pushed Harry and Neville aside. “How do you feel, Mister Weasley?”

“Confused,” Ron admitted. “I saw them die, and now they’re alive. I don’t get it.”

“One of the brains in the Brain Room at the Ministry of Magic made contact with your skin,” Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed towards the fluctuating scars on his arm. “We don’t know much about them, except that it puts its victims in a dreamlike state, confusing your mind with lifelike images and possible visions of the future.”

“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

“The boy needs rest,” Pomfrey said, as he pushed Harry and Neville towards the exit. “Come back later.”

Ron jutted out his arm, but he fell back into the cushion as sleep finally overwhelmed him.

 

~*~

 

The moon shone brightly as a cloaked figure sneaked into the Hospital Wing. It walked towards Ron’s bed, who was sleeping like a log. It stood there for a minute, before it leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ron’s lips.

“I love you, Ron. Always have, always will.”

The mysterious figure caressed Ron’s hair, kissing his forehead and silently left, as Ron dreamed a worry-free dream, feeling completely satisfied.

 


End file.
